


The War Was in Color

by Settiai



Series: STEVE FEEEEELS! [2]
Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] "Sit down, son. Let me fill you in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War Was in Color

**Author's Note:**

> Very much a companion to [Carry On](http://archiveofourown.org/works/484038).

**Title:** The War Was in Color  
**Music:** "The War Was in Color," by Carbon Leaf  
**Source:** Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers  
**Character:** Steve Rogers  
**Duration:** 6:15  
**Summary:** "Sit down, son. Let me fill you in." Or, alternatively: STEVE *REALLY* FEEEEELS! (As do we.)

**Links:** [97MB Xvid](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/mcu-warcolorsmall.zip) (zipped) | [217MB Xvid](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/mcu-warcolorlarge.zip) (zipped) | [Streaming @ YouTube](http://youtu.be/NDgHT-5SdAw)


End file.
